


To the Bitter End

by Rays_Of_Write



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, LMAO, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Majora's Mask, Wind lockpicks cause he's a pirate okay, fierce deity mask, they don't have a good time, unless you are the two masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_Of_Write/pseuds/Rays_Of_Write
Summary: Had he known a little more about masks and magic like some of the others, he might have been able to sense the bad aura pulsing off the mask in waves, fighting against the musty air to be freed. Unfortunately he had only dealt with a single mask and the only magic he knew of was from the korok leaf. Both bright and of good, unlike those two masks.--In which Wild had Majora's mask and Fierce Deity and uh Time does like that
Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777828
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	To the Bitter End

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this post [here!!](https://crystaldragonette.tumblr.com/post/632365196594298880/wild-having-both-majoras-mask-and-the-fierce)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!!!

Wind snuck behind the stairs of Wild’s house listening to the pleasant chatter of the other heroes. A sweet smell wafted throughout, a piece of gourmet meat on the stove, marinating in sticky honey and carrots from Kakariko. 

The sailor’s stomach had been grumbling and he explored the nooks and crannies of the place, hoping to find something interesting to take his mind off things. If the dusty chest wasn’t an adventure waiting to happen, Wind didn’t know what was. A few stray cobwebs wrapped around the sailor’s fingers as he sliced them in half with his hand. He shook them off in annoyance, getting a better look at the chest. 

It was a simple chest, wooden carved with a rounded lid, scratched up metal on either side to keep the frame steady. There were some notable kinks in the wood, some of the pieces forcing themselves apart using the dampened night air to help, as well as some punctured and splintering areas he would have to be careful to avoid. His eyes fell on the lock, and like the rest of the chest wasn’t in the best condition. He looked over his shoulder, checking to make sure no one was watching him. No one was and he ran his fingers along the top of it jumping and dancing around the splinter-prone areas, letting out a quick, nearly silent sigh. 

His fingers were itching to pick the lock and find out what the Champion was hiding. He almost resisted the urge. Almost.

If it wasn’t for the state of the chest and the way the lock looked like it was closed with a hurried slam, Wind may have not been as interested. 

But the chest did look like that. Wind couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted to give the lock a try, a lock from many years after his lifetime. That wasn’t something Tetra could say she’d done, at least without lying. It would be nice to one up her in something, plus the reward had to be better than something like a few measly rupees. 

So he got to work, checking behind him once more before pulling out a small kit of tools Tetra had given him on his birthday. Grandma hadn’t been so thrilled, but she’d smiled nonetheless. Wind however had been ecstatic, glad he didn’t have to borrow from Niko anymore. He didn’t lockpick often, but it was helpful after getting thrown in a dungeon, much better than having to army crawl out. Aside from getting out of sticky situations, lock-picking was a great way to calm the pirate itch he got. Pirates are known for doing some bad things and lock picking was safer than some of the other things he could be doing, like jumping onto a ghost ship. Wind chuckled underneath his breath at his private joke.

His rambling thoughts stopped as he heard a little click and he turned his wrist once more unlocking the chest, a smug grin on his face. 

Take that, Tetra. 

Wind pushed the top of the chest open and peered inside, spying two masks. One of them hid under the other, covered beneath it in a veil of blackened shadow, and he picked the colorful one, letting his calloused hands trace along the long spikes and stare into the bug eyes. They glowed an odd orange hue, and the paint was chipping at the end of those odd spikes. Wind could count 10 holes for breathing. The red paint and the white line contrasted with the Nayru-forsaken bug eyes. 

In short, it was ugly, and Wind couldn’t seem to take his eyes off it even if he wanted. 

Had he known a little more about masks and magic like some of the others, he might have been able to sense the bad aura pulsing off the mask in waves, fighting against the musty air to be freed. Unfortunately he had only dealt with a single mask and the only magic he knew of was from the korok leaf. Both bright and of good, unlike those two masks. 

Wind blinked a few times and carefully put the mask down and picked the other one up. It was much lighter and fit perfectly in his hands. The sailor couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel on his face. The inside of the wooden mask was smooth and ready to be worn and it had such an interesting pattern on the front. 

Oh.

Wait. 

Wind recognized the pattern after staring at it, taking a large breath of the musty air in shock, trying to stop himself from coughing at the quality of it. The red and blue paint was bold and bright, now chipped and worn like the other things around it. And the markings were the ones that Time had told them were burned onto his face. 

Curiosity could be a nightmare, and now it really was. His fingers itched once again and the mask sensed it. 

_The hero of the Winds, try me on, feel the power of deities, strong and fierce, flood into your veins. You will no longer be seen as weak_. 

The sailor couldn’t help but gasp, failing to keep it in. Heads turned to him and he finally let himself cough out the musty air in his lunges. 

A yell and a scream.

Wind dropped the mask following Wild’s orders that rung in his ear. “Wind, put that down. It’s dangerous.” He couldn’t place the tone of his voice, it was desperate, a plea, yet he sounded as stern as Time. 

The old man had been the one that screamed. It was unbecoming of him and others looked around in surprise, quiet gasps fluttering out of their lips as he marched over to Wind, muttering words about a ‘Skull Kid’ and ‘the Happy Mask Salesman’ beneath his breath. 

The Hero of Time was in distress, trying to remain calm ever still. His voice did not waver as he asked Wind to sit at the table, squeezing the sailor’s shoulder in comfort. Wind blinked as Time picked up the two masks. As he opened one of his eyes, keeping the other closed in a practiced skill, his eyelid was slammed open, revealing his whitened eye once again. Silent tears slid down his face, the Fierce Deity whispering words into his mind, telling him to put on the mask. 

_Come, Hero of Time, put on the mask and feel my power once again._

Time let out a distasteful, bitter laugh, knowing better than to fall to its game. Twilight looked at his mentor, worried and confused, staring at the drips of salty water. Time sent him a smile, shaking his head in a way that said it was alright.

His voice barked loudly, telling Wild to go outside. The door slammed as Time stepped outside and closed it, not bothering with the noise.

Wind looked at a door, wishing to eavesdrop. It was surprising how easily he managed to get close to the door, just pushing his chair back every few seconds. 

With a strained ear the sailor could hear. He had already lockpicked and caused this, how much harm could some snooping do?

He gulped upon hearing Time’s voice, a voice that could have battled Hylia, herself, in might. Even the grass cowered at it, sinking low to the ground and becoming yellow. 

“How do you have these?”

Wild’s voice was nothing in comparison, a speck, a whisper in the breeze. “I found them one day, one in a chest and one just found itself in my slate.”

“Have you ever worn them?” The old man’s voice managed to come across calmer, worried, still stern all the while. The grass picked itself up and joined in a dance with the trees, no longer desperate or having to bend will to the emotions of green courage. 

If Wind could have seen Wild his head would have been shaking back and forth rapidly, his long hair whipping his face. “No! Not at all! I nearly dropped them the second I touched them; I could sense some sort of evil within them. The only way to know what they were was to put them in my slate and after that I couldn’t get rid of them.”

“Why?”

“I wouldn’t sell them to anyone or just leave them somewhere. The wrong person might get their hands on it kind of thing.”

“Ah. Well, I suppose that was good thinking on your part.”

The corners of Wild’s mouth twitched upward. “Can I ask how you knew about these masks?”

The breeze of the land stopped, the trees halted their dance and waited for Time’s reply.

“I underestimated the power of this mask.” Time’s good eye looked down at the Fierce Deity. “The mask holds a power that could destroy anything in its path; it is a worthy opponent to battle Hylia. I overused it and it changed me. Physically as well. Get too attached and it will make sure it stays that way.” The white, lifeless eyes of the mask bore into the hero's soul and rocked the land. He looked up, opening the other eye. “I got too attached and this happened.”

“Oh.” was Wild’s only reply. The wind had picked up again, quick and furious as if it was trying to spread word as fast as it could. “The other mask?”

“Another one of evil intentions. I did not fall to the power of this mask, someone else did. His goal to bring the moon down onto a foreign land. I had three days and I succeeded eventually, but hints of evil still roamed in the mask’s core.”

“They’ve weakened.” Wild said quickly, words coming out involuntarily. “The way you describe them, they aren't as powerful now.”

“Is that so?” Wind could hear the subtle smirk in Time’s voice, but unfortunately did not hear the footsteps as they walked back into the house. He got a look from the old man, who caught him eavesdropping, before he turned his attention to Sky.

“Would you mind if I borrow the Master Sword?” 

Sky nodded and handed the sword to Time who strolled outside, not caring that the others had followed him. 

The old man placed both of the masks on the ground, letting the Fierce Deity lay on top of the Majora, so the kill would be all the more satisfying. 

Time raised the sword skyward and it gleams a vicious sharp look, much like the one that dripped onto his face, his perhaps holding a bit more venom and gleam. Still, it seemed Fi was happy to remove to dauntly evil and far to power beings to an end. 

The sword plunged down with a shark of white light, set out to purify, normally only used for beings such as the incarnation of hatred and evil. 

Fierce Deity shrieked, his scream coming seconds before Majora’s. The land stopped at the sounds of their screams, footsteps ceased and the air stopped flowing, the melody of the land itself fell to a silent hum, the only found the screams and the breathing of the determined heroes. They spasmed and withered around as if trying to expel the Master Sword’s light from within them. 

The fierce deity made a last final call, using the last of its strength and manipulation to reach out to all the heroes. It’s cries rung in the heroes’ minds. Telling them all of greatness. Asking why someone would destroy a great deity that could aid in their quest. 

It didn’t work, not a Link flinched, the most that happened was an eyebrow that twitched into a glare.

Majora tried, but it had never been as strong as the other Deity and its power was freezing up much quicker. Fierce Deity had been made to drive torment such as this, Majora had not. 

The last of the magic froze, light and glowing clean and fresh, nothing more. The Magic within the masks cracked and crumbled, dissipating into a mere nothingness. 

The masks screeched as the last of the magic was twisted and drained out of them.

The sound rang for miles, the Sheikah of Kakariko could hear a light ringing yell in their ears that day. The people of Hateno village ran up to where the abandoned house used to be and witnessed a scene like nothing they had seen in their lives. Even the lady who grew up during the Age of Burning Fields could say that moment competed with some of the things she had seen. 

The masks spasmed a terrifying pulse before lying flat, both sets of eyes looking more hollow and empty than ever. The Hero of Time drew the Master Sword from the masks, a fierce glow to him, like a heavy weight had been dragged off his shoulders. 

He nodded to Wind who picked up the masks, large holes in both of them where the sword had plunged. Both were near the eye, the cut on the Fierce Deity a slash along the left eye a near replica to Time’s. Wind shuddered, a creepy feeling running down his spine and curdling his back, not sure if Time had intended that. Majora’s cut was in the middle of the eye, the blackened pupil no longer present. 

The sailor handed them back to the old man, the shudder still present. 

The masks felt light, so much lighter, as if they were filled with a gooey thick magical center, made of power and blackness, and the Master Sword had sucked it all up, leaving them hollow. 

But it wasn’t enough. 

Time frowned, taking his Biggoron Sword and hacking away at the two masks with a look of pure determination. The final strike was with his hands, rough from sword work, ripping the masks apart as the life of the world picked up again, waiting a bit longer than necessary to start again. The wind flowed and the footsteps continued. 

The masks fell from his hands in pieces and he looked at the wood with a grimace, face bitter. He sighed it was finally over, that terrible fate that caused him to find the masks would never haunt him again.

It had come to an end. 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this fic, it was so fun!  
> Hope y'all enjoyed as well!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
